


(Splatfest #2) 36,000 Mile High Club

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: After losing the previous Splatfest, Marina is determined to win this time. The loser may just end up on a permanent 'no fly' list.





	(Splatfest #2) 36,000 Mile High Club

"Alright, so our second Splatfest is going to be superpowers." Marina leaned back in her studio chair as she looked over a list of upcoming announcements. It was a sheet of paper her and Pearl got every morning before their broadcasts to Inkopolis Square. While they both put all their wit and energy into every second of their broadcasts, both of them had the most fun when it came to the Splatfests. What wasn't fun about choosing one's favorite thing and pitting inklings against each other in a turf war to determine which was better?

"Oh, flight, a hundo percent!" Pearl slapped her hands on the table, sending several papers flying. _"You know MC Princess be so fly. Them haters can't reach me when I'm so high!"_ She jumped out of her chair, sticking her arms out and pretending they were wings. "If I could fly, I'd just fly to all our gigs. We wouldn't even need a plane! The wind rushing against your face, being so high up that everyone else looks like tiny little ants... That's the best, right?"

"Well, actually..." Marina smiled slightly, not wanting to curb Pearl's enthusiasm, but... "I'd actually choose invisibility. Sometimes it'd just be nice to walk around the square unnoticed." She closed her eyes, imagining all the times she wished that she could just walk outside the studio without being seen by others. "Plus, it'd be very helpful for other things too. If I could turn invisible, I could just walk into a bank and, uh, 'borrow' money."

"Marina, that's just stealing. You'd use your superpowers to rob banks? That's what villains do, ya know?" Pearl crossed her arms and frowned, sitting back down in her chair and kicking her legs up onto the table. More papers were knocked aside. "I'd use my powers for good! Or at least convenience."

"So you wouldn't want to turn invisible and watch people ink their splat zones unseen?" That comment made Pearl blush a bit.

"Uh, is that supposed to be a metaphor or something?"

"Why would it be a metaphor?" Marina tilted her head, staring curiously at Pearl.

"Uh, never mind. Look, we both know the best way to settle this: a Splatfest!" Pearl flung her hands up in excitement, her chair being pushed away from the table and allowing her to spin in circles.

"You mean the thing that we were already doing?"

"Hush, you." Pearl wheeled herself back over to the table, quickly returning to her previous excitement. "So we still got our deal going from last Splatfest? Whoever loses does whatever the winner wants?"

"Mhm. You're on, Pearlie!" She may have lost their first Splatfest bet, but she was ready for round two. Her soldiers would be at the ready to sneak past Team Flight's front lines. They'd never see them coming. She was going to win this bet for sure this time!

* * *

"I can't believe I lost again..." Marina sighed, dragging her luggage behind her as she and Pearl walked through the airport terminal. It was somewhat early in the morning, so the amount of people walking around was minimal. The two of them were heading off to board their private plane to get to their next concert. However, it wasn't all tired eyes and coffee cravings. Marina was still commiserating over losing back to back Splatfests the previous day. "My inklings outnumbered yours too..."

"It ain't all about popularity, baby. My inklings were battle-hardened warriors. They never take defeat lying down!" She let go of her luggage and suddenly jumped to the side, pretending that she was shooting an invisible enemy. "Pew pew, pow! Right in the kisser! And that's pretty much how it happened." She went back to her luggage, smiling triumphantly. "And to the victor goes the spoils."

"Yeah yeah..." Marina sighed again, watching as a couple took the moving floor the opposite way. She wondered for a brief moment where their plane was going to take them, but her mind was quickly filled back up with thoughts of what was to come. She wasn't sure what Pearl had in mind for her, but it certainly was going to embarrass her. All she could do now was get onto the plane and accept her fate.

They didn't quite make it to the plane, however. Not at first. Marina _had_ noticed that Pearl seemed to have more energy than usual. Most mornings, she would slink around and grumble until enough time had passed. Then she'd be pepped up and ready to rock 'n roll. Today, however, it didn't seem like she had a tired bone in her body. Metaphorically speaking, of course. She was as peppy as Marina had ever seen her. Maybe she'd just gotten a particularly good night's sleep. Or maybe she was energized by her second Splatfest victory...

While that question wasn't really answered, she didn't really have much time to dwell on it. Pearl suddenly grabbed Marina's free hand and pulled her into the bathroom. It seemed to be empty, though that was to be expected. Again, it wasn't exactly rush hour, and there were other bathrooms in the airport. Like... one or two, but still, there were others. Overall, it just meant there was no problem finding an empty stall, which Pearl pushed Marina into, luggage and all.

The door was locked and Pearl was instantly upon Marina. Before she could even try and get a word in edgewise, Pearl had grabbed her top's over-sized zipper and pulled it all the way down. Not that there was much distance to travel. That made her top fall to her sides, revealing the inner nudity of her breasts to her eager partner. With how small and tight her top was, she tended to not wear a bra underneath it. It would've been visible under most circumstances anyhow, so she just imagined that, considering how small the top was itself, it was like she was wearing a sports bra. Just with a big-ass zipper attached to it. Pearl had also mentioned offhandedly that showing a bit of cleavage had never hurt anyone's career, so she'd kept that in mind as well. She usually felt comfortable taking her partner's advice in most matters.

Of course, agreeing to what Pearl had suggested had led her into becoming a submissive partner in the bedroom. Not that she was against Pearl taking the lead or anything. They would usually just switch off whenever the mood struck. Now, however, she'd been on the losing side of back to back bets, and this time she was being stripped down in an airport bathroom. She did suppose there was a bright side to it, though. At least she'd get laid. Plus, the bathroom stall was specifically locked, so no one would be able to open it up and catch them in the act. Out of whatever ideas Pearl may have had cooking in her brain, this was thankfully tame. Relatively so.

Pearl wasn't much of a talker in the mornings, unless tired grunts counted as speech. She wasn't up for talking this morning either, but that was only because her mouth was preoccupied with Marina's chest. She'd wasted no time in pushing her face into Marina's cleavage, indulging her for a bit by motorboating her partner's large breasts. Looking up at Marina with a sly grin, she then latched onto her right nipple and started to suck on it.

Marina moaned quietly as she pressed a hand to the back of Pearl's head, encouraging her to keep going. Pearl's tongue was quite the enticing appendage, trained over years of running her mouth to anyone who would listen. Her tongue circled lazily around Marina's nipple, then lashed up and down harshly in what Pearl had once called a "sexual freestyle." Marina had then asked her to never call it that again, but she knew that Pearl was thinking it. She could just tell by that smile. That lovely smile...

While Pearl planted kisses all over Marina's breasts, her hands went down to Marina's pants and started to work those off. As they fell down her legs, Pearl took a breather so that she could take a look at Marina's underwear. Her more 'developed' partner - something that she'd only admit begrudgingly - had quite the taste in undergarments. She tended to order online from some special store: 'Under the Sea' or something like that. Today's panties were pitch black with neon green splotches splattered across it. Very rave-like: very Marina. She wondered how small they were, and if they stretched over Marina's ass just the way she liked it.

Deciding that she could take a moment to appreciate that view, Pearl pulled herself from Marina's chest and gestured to her to turn around. Marina did so without complaint, knowing exactly what Pearl wanted. And she certainly got it. Pearl licked her lips, admiring how much cheek was exposed to her lustful eyes. She wondered if Marina bought panties that were a bit too small on purpose. It was a distinct possibility. She certainly wouldn't mind it if it was true.

Giving Marina's ass a quick smack, she pulled her panties down and gave that thick butt another smack for good measure. Then she turned Marina back around and returned to her second home. It was so easy to get lost within Marina's bountiful cleavage. Even if she was often jealous that the Busty Squid Fairy had ignored her house and stayed way too long at Marina's, she couldn't be _too_ mad. After all, since they were together, she got to partake in those breasts whenever she wanted. It was better than having a nice rack herself, but being alone and having to just touch herself. Uh, probably.

After a few more cycles of switching between Marina's nipples and giving both of them a proper tongue lashing, she decided to finish things up. There was a plane to catch. Glancing up, she could tell that Marina was distracted by the pleasure she was giving her. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating mostly on keeping her moans as quiet as possible. That was exactly what she needed to reach back and unlock the stall door. It wasn't completely quiet, but it didn't seem like the noise had been noticed.

While kissing in the valley between Marina's breasts, she gently nudged her backwards. This caused her to step out of her panties, leaving them nestled within her pants on the floor. They initially stayed on the toe of her boot, but she wiggled her foot until they came off. Slowly she pulled away from Marina, trying not to arouse suspicion. With what she aroused within Marina, however, it looked as if that wouldn't be a problem. Her eyes had that familiar glaze of lust coating them.

Acting as if what she was doing wasn't out of the ordinary, Pearl leaned down and scooped up all of Marina's clothes. Bunching them up under her arm, she grabbed both of their suitcases and kicked open the door with dramatic flair. That seemed to snap Marina out of it. She just stared at Pearl in confusion, her brain trying to work through the cloud of lust it was under to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Time to take your punishment, baby! Come meet me on the plane, 'kay?" She grinned broadly, temporarily releasing one of the suitcases so she could teasingly hold Marina's clothes in the air. "You'll just have to do it without these. Put those powers of invisibility to work!" And then she took off like a jet, their luggage rolling wildly behind her as she fled the bathroom. It took a few more seconds of standing there naked with the stall door wide open for Marina to finally realize that embarrassment was probably the correct emotion to be feeling.

"Pearlie!!!" Marina's face quickly went bright red as she slammed the door shut, feeling a sudden chill over her bare body. She wrapped an arm around her exposed breasts, with her other hand covering between her legs. When she'd thought that this was a rather tame punishment, she had absolutely jinxed herself. She'd sold Pearl short with what she could cook up in that scheming brain of hers. Now she had to get to their plane in a very compromising position.

If only Pearl had left her luggage behind... There were clothes in there that she could've changed into. That wouldn't have been much of a punishment though. Pearl really had thought this through. No wonder she'd seemed so cheery that morning. She'd been plotting this all along. That stupid, sexy, adorable little squid. Marina sighed as she shivered. She couldn't stay there forever, or she'd miss her flight. That would make everything much, much worse for her.

She pushed open the door again, grabbing onto it and peering out into the bathroom. The coast appeared to be clear. Thank goodness for the early morning lull. Steeling herself for what she was about to undertake, she stepped out of the stall and hurried over to the exit. There, she peered out again, looking into the terminal to see how many people were out there that were likely to witness her abject humiliation. By her count there were two: one was getting a soda, and the other was reading the newspaper. Their back was to her. This was as perfect an opening as she'd ever get.

She hurriedly covered her privates with her hands, then stepped out into the terminal and booked it for her gate. As she hustled her way over there, she swore that the sound of her boots hitting the ground were twice as loud as they'd been before. She was so sure that one of those two people, or some newcomer she'd yet to see, would turn to the sound and see her naked ass in all its glory as she ran. Hopefully they wouldn't put two and two together to realize that the person running butt-naked through the airport terminal was _the_ Marina of Off the Hook fame. That'd make for a hell of a headline.

There was a smattering of stores open that she ran past, and she had to make the decision to uncover her pussy in order to try and mask her face. She prayed to the Great Zapfish itself that none of the workers behind the counter were looking up and seeing something that'd make their mornings. It was probably too much to ask, but she held out a vain hope that if she ran fast enough while obscuring her face, they'd at least have no clue about who she really was.

In a way, the punishment itself was actually pretty shocking. She'd always gotten somewhat of a jealous vibe from Pearl. It wasn't anything serious, but with the way Pearl acted sometimes, she would've never expected her to allow this to happen. Running around naked in public where anyone could see? That could do a number on their idol image if she was to be caught. And it'd also give random strangers a sight that Pearl had always seemed to zealously guard for herself. Splatfests certainly brought out the wildest of natures in its participants: even the hosts.

Whether or not she was seen, she didn't truly know. Nobody stopped her, which was a plus in its own right. She'd just have to wait with bated breath to see if it ended up on the news in the near future. As she reached her gate, she was surprised to see a lack of flight personnel hanging around it. In fact, there was just one short, familiar figure standing there with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey, you made it! And right on time, too!" Pearl shamelessly ogled Marina as she came to a stop, finding the hand-bra just as hot as uncensored nudity. Though she did lean around a bit, hoping to catch another glimpse of Marina's ass. "I bribed the ticket takers to ticket take a break, don't worry. Now c'mon, let's get onboard!" She stepped to the side, unable to wipe the grin off her face as Marina passed her with a glare. For her troubles, she got another smack on the ass, making her yelp. "Nice butt, baby!"

"Shh! Don't say that so loud, Pearlie!" Marina slapped Pearl's arm before hustling into the tunnel, away from any potential prying eyes. She legitimately couldn't remember a moment in her life more embarrassing and/or humiliating than this. This punishment was definitely on a different level than the mayo one. Though she had to admit that there was a certain thrill in what she'd done. It wasn't something that she'd ever volunteer to do again, but there was definitely a fiery arousal that was burning between her legs. "Can I please have my clothes?"

"They're in the plane. You'll get them back." Pearl sure seemed satisfied with herself as they walked down the tunnel. Marina, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied enough. Between the shameful thrill of her impromptu streaking session and Pearl's previous oral attention on her nipples, she was feeling that needy burn inside her. Hopefully any more continuation of her punishment wouldn't involve clam-jamming her for the rest of the day.

They made it onto the plane without further incident. Marina saw her clothes laid out on what was assumedly her seat, but before she could grab them, Pearl had grabbed her hands and forcibly dragged her down to the ground. She yelped as she fell down on top of Pearl. Rather, her head specifically landed in between Pearl's legs. How very convenient.

She looked up at Pearl, who was looking back at her with a clearly lustful expression. Whether or not this had been the next part of her plan all along, Marina couldn't say. Pearl quickly started to pull her tights down, and Marina moved her head slightly to accommodate her. Her panties came down right after, giving Marina full view of her glistening slit. Then Pearl put a hand on her head and pushed it down, pressing her face into her partner's snatch. "C'mon Marina, want some breakfast? I'm sure this is better than airline food."

Marina shot her an unamused glare, but then turned her attention downwards. Well, at least there wasn't any disgusting mayonnaise to get through this time. Nothing but Pearl's savory juices. So she put her hands on Pearl's thighs and stuck her tongue inside her pussy, smiling to herself when she heard Pearl moan. To be honest, this _was_ the best breakfast she could imagine.

She spent a couple minutes eating Pearl out, but the voice of the captain coming from the speakers interrupted them. It was time for takeoff, which meant they'd need to be buckled up. Pearl grumbled, unhappy with having her pleasure time interrupted by such trivial matters as flight safety. Regretfully, the two of them untangled from each other, with Pearl pulling back up her tights and both of them returning to their seats. Marina started to put her clothes back on, but was stopped by Pearl.

"Why bother? You'll have to take 'em off once we're in the air." Well, she wasn't wrong, but hadn't she just put her own clothes back on? She _was_ being punished, though, so she didn't have much of a say concerning Pearl's double standards. Marina put the clothes down on the seat next to her, then buckled up and prepared for takeoff. The seatbelt felt weird against her naked body, and the steel locking mechanism made her shiver from the chill it sent through her privates. Pearl seemed to pick up on it, as she reached over and pressed it down against Marina's bare crotch.

"Pearlie!" Marina gasped and pushed back against her seat, wriggling around as Pearl held the belt lock down. She was watching Marina hungrily, clearly enjoying the reactions she was making her go through. "Please... I need- Ah!" She bucked up against her seatbelt, shamefully trying to grind herself against it. If only she could move a bit more... That pleasure... She wanted it so bad now.

Suddenly the sensations stopped. Pearl pulled her hand away and smiled teasingly, leaning over to kiss Marina on the cheek. "Not yet, Marina. You haven't finished your breakfast yet." Marina huffed, feeling embarrassed, exposed, and way too turned on. This punishment was absolutely torturous. Like... Like some kind of punishment or something. When was the dang plane going to take off?

They had to sit there and listen to the safety bylaws they'd already heard multiple times in the past. It was a safety protocol, though, so there wasn't much they could do. While they waited, Pearl started chatting like the last few minutes hadn't even happened. She talked about their next concert, the latest addition to Crusty Sean's menu: anything that had no relation to the previous Splatfest. It felt like Marina was being held over a cliff, just waiting and waiting for something to happen.

The takeoff itself wasn't something that she enjoyed a lot. That strange feeling in her stomach when the plane left the ground weirded her out. Of course, Pearl being Pearl, she clapped her hands and smiled so brightly and honestly as they went into the sky. Unlike Marina, she enjoyed the sensation of lifting off the ground. That did make her choice of flight as a superpower make more sense.

Once the seatbelts sign went off, Pearl immediately unlocked hers and stood up, motioning for Marina to do the same. She complied without complaint, stepping into the walkway with Pearl right behind her. Adjusting the crown on her head, Pearl grinned and pointed at the ground. "Lay down. I'll be feeding you today." Marina rolled her eyes, but she laid down on the ground as commanded. She tilted her head up to look at Pearl, but her vision was quickly obscured as Pearl dropped her tights and sat down on her face.

She didn't need any encouraging to start eating her breakfast, as Pearl put it. Her tongue moved in and out of Pearl's pussy as her hands snaked around to get a good grip on her ass. Pearl moaned above her, bucking her hips down and eagerly riding her tongue. Marina kept moving her tongue, but it seemed Pearl was serious when she said she'd do the feeding. Her hips were doing most of the work, pushing down on Marina and just about suffocating her with that heavenly snatch.

Making sure to keep her tongue out so Pearl could ride it incessantly, she decided to put more attention into what her hands were doing. She enjoyed squeezing and caressing Pearl's ass, but she also dragged her fingertips along her hips, listening for any noises Pearl might make due to it. It felt like she was tracing over any inch of her partner that she could reach, bringing her position into mind while she was presently blinded.

Her hands were back to squeezing Pearl's ass when she started to writhe frantically on top of her. That was a noticeable sign that she was close, so Marina started to move her tongue around instead of letting it stand up more passively. Getting to Pearl's clit, she started to lash at it until she finally got Pearl to blow. She huffed and groaned, covering her mouth as she squirted her juices all over Marina's face. She swore she heard Pearl mutter her name from beneath her hand, which sent a hot thrill down her body.

Pearl stood up after her orgasm had passed, her legs a bit shaky as she stepped over Marina. "Phew, alright. Good way to wake up, I gotta say." She put a hand on one of the seats as Marina stood up and started to clean her face off: first with her tongue, then with her hand. "I think that'll be good for your punishment. That was hot, though. As fire as my rhymes, really. We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe not." Marina stuck her tongue out, then put a hand on the chair behind her to mimic Pearl. "So, I know this is supposed to be a punishment, since I lost and all. But since you said it's over... Maybe you can help me get off too?" She gave Pearl a pleading look, as her partner stroked her chin in thought. "Pleeease?"

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess. Don't want my bestie missing out or anything." Marina smiled brightly, hurrying back to her seat. She didn't want to waste any time in obtaining that sweet, sweet release. Sitting down in her chair, she leaned it back pretty far so that she could get comfortable while Pearl did her thing. Pearl came over to her and stared her up and down. It was hard to miss the utter need written all over her face. "You're so hot when you're needy."

"Shut up, Pearlie." Marina looked at the shuttered window, blushing. Pearl just laughed and got between Marina's legs, indulging herself in her partner's chest once again. Her lips latched onto Marina's left nipple, making her moan. It was Pearl's fingers slipping between her wet folds that made her grip the armrests tightly, though. She was just thankful that she was finally getting the pleasure that her body was craving.

Pearl was as rough as she was thorough with her war on two fronts. The sound of her fingers schlicking in and out of Marina's pussy filled the cabin, only bested in volume by Marina's endless moans. Her tongue would flick in all cardinal directions over Marina's nipple, then she'd switch to sucking harshly for a change of pace. To make sure her other breast wasn't feeling left out, Pearl used her other hand to squeeze it roughly. Her fingers would also slide to the center to pinch Marina's nipple, giving it a bit of a twist until it got her to scream. She was a bit worried that there were going to be marks left on her breasts.

No words needed to be passed between them. Marina was too busy moaning and occasionally panting out Pearl's name to do any dirty talk, while Pearl had her mouth preoccupied for once. Occasionally she would drift up from Marina's breasts and start kissing her neck instead, suckling and nipping at it to mark her territory. She'd have to do a hell of a cover-up job, but in the moment, it felt oh-so worth it.

Her first orgasm was maybe the best one she'd ever experienced. The pleasure kept steadily building up until her body couldn't take it anymore. She spread her legs wide and lifted them in the air, resting them on the seat in front of her as she exploded. Her shrill screams were likely heard by the pilots: a safety instruction she didn't really want to sit through afterwards. Legs spasming violently, she came all over Pearl's fingers. She bucked up against her fingers, writhing around in her chair until the intense high of her pleasure finally subsided.

She closed her eyes, panting heavily. Her legs came down from the chair and back onto the ground. As soon as her feet landed, however, Pearl was right back to work, rubbing Marina's clit with her thumb. Her eyes quickly snapped open, widening as she bucked up again. "Oooh God, Pearlie! Right there!" The pleasure hadn't fully reset. Like a special after being splatted, it was still partway filled, and Pearl was filling it right back up at a rapid pace. "Pearlie!!"

Pearl refused to let up. With how hard she was going at Marina's body, Marina was sure that she'd end up sore later that day. Sore but satisfied. She grabbed Pearl's face and pulled her away from her chest, drawing her into a heated kiss. They made out fervently, with barely any breaks for breathing in between. She parted her lips to let Pearl's tongue in, then valiantly wrestled with it as Pearl started to switch around which breast she was greedily groping.

Her second orgasm, while not as powerful as the first, still rocked her body. She moaned and shouted Pearl's name repeatedly, pushing her ass down hard against the plush seat. Her legs lifted partway into the air, still bent at the knee as she soiled Pearl's fingers yet again. She was starting to feel a bit worn out, but it seemed as if Pearl was just as energized as when they started.

"Pearlie- Ah! Ohh!!!" Her clit was already sensitive from Pearl's attention to it, so every further rub against it made it feel like a bomb rush was exploding between her legs. She could hardly take it, feeling like she was liable to pass out from the sheer pleasure. Pearl then captured her lips again, stealing away her voice with her hungry, unending kiss. She closed her eyes and gave herself up completely, prepared to fall unconscious in her seat if she had to.

By her third orgasm, she nearly did. She swore that she could feel the black tug of unconsciousness on her mind as her juices dripped messily onto her seat. Her legs shook weakly, her clit throbbing and aching. She reached down to grab Pearl's wrist, her words drenched with exhaustion and euphoria. "Pearlie... I can't take anymore... I'm gonna faint..."

"That good, huh? Well, can't say that I blame you." Pearl grinned and brought her motions to a stop. She got off of Marina's lap and stood in front of her, slowly putting her moistened fingers in her mouth and beginning to suck and lick the juices off of them. "Mmm, you taste good, babe. You really gush like a waterfall, huh?"

"Pearlieee! Shut uuup!" Marina groaned and hid her blushing face, but then gasped when she felt something between her legs. Pulling her hands away from her face, she found that Pearl had dropped down to her knees and was running her tongue up and down her slit. "Pearlie, what are you doing?!"

"Just cleaning you up." Pearl smirked as she licked up Marina's juices, making her whimper and bite her lip. Even though she was way too exhausted to get fully back into it, little tingles of excitement still moved through her pussy lips. Pearl was such a tease sometimes...

She stood back up after cleaning Marina up thoroughly, licking up the rest of the juices from her fingers. There was a look of haughty satisfaction on her face that made Marina smile tiredly. That was her Pearlie, alright... Closing her eyes, she felt that she could just pass out right there in her seat. Ah, but she should probably get dressed first...

It took some effort to reach over and grab her clothes, and more effort still to pull them on. She had to lift up her hips to get her panties and pants back on, taxing her shaky legs something fierce. While she was slowly getting dressed, Pearl sat down next to her, still looking rather proud of herself. "That's what I call joining the mile high club! This was the best morning I can remember ever having!" She put her hands behind her head and leaned back on them, smiling with satisfaction. "Can't wait for the next Splatfest."

"Ahaha, yeah... Me either..." Marina grimaced as she finished zipping up her top. She bit back a whimper as the fabric rubbed up against her abused nipples. If this was what was going to happen after every Splatfest loss... Well, honestly, she wouldn't mind too much, since it was really arousing and she got to cum plenty of times. But she really wanted to win the next Splatfest so she got to choose the punishment.

She really needed a good choice next month.


End file.
